


Bump

by EggParty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, reference to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	Bump

Knockout thrust hard into Breakdown, hips clanging nosily in their room. He gasped and panted, condensation leaving his shiny red armor glittering, movement flinging tiny sparkly drops onto Breakdown’s stomach.

“Mnngh, Knockout,” Breakdown moaned, hands on Knockout’s forearms. His legs closed tighter to his sporty partner’s sides. 

“Breakdown,” Knockout moaned, smiling. “I want-“

“We can’t!” Breakdown said, whining. “Not here on, ahh, Earth.”

“Why not?” Knockout asked. He thrust harder, ever closer to the finish line. “We both, mmgh, have good attributes, ahhh… not to mention you’d look cute with a bump.”

“We wouldn’t get that far,” Breakdown said, hips rolling up into Knockout’s. “if we could though, hnngh, yes.”

Knockout thrust hard, hands holding Breakdown at the waist and he came to a stop, buried deep. “There’s nothing stopping us.” His thumbs brushed against his silver stomach. “Imagine it, a cute bump, our cute sparkling growing right here, I can give you this.” He rocked his hips hard into Breakdown’s, making his head spin, making him moan. “There’s already a chance every time, at the rate we go at it we might as well be trying.”

Breakdown bit his lip. Knockout wasn’t wrong, and his imagination ran away with him, becoming irresistible. He gasped, rocking his hips. “Do it, let’s do it.” His legs crossed behind Knockout, pulling him closer. 

Knockout grinned, pulling back and pistoning away hard into Breakdown’s wet valve. “You’ll be so, mm, cute with a bump from our sparkling, hhgh,” he talked between gasps and groans. “Mmgh, Breakdown…”

Knockouts own talk pushed himself into finishing, shivering as transfluid filled Breakdown’s valve. After a moment he quickly reached between them, rubbing at his sloppy, wet and stretched valve lips, eager to give Breakdown release too.

Breakdown shook under him, hips bouncing as fingers teased him. “Ah! Knockout!” He threw his head back, slamming hard into the bed as he overloaded too, spike suddenly jutting out from the sensation.

Knockout slowly pulled out, valve giving a wet pop on his exit. Breakdown breathed hard, legs splayed wide apart. His thick spike rested on his stomach, but Knockout ignored it, fingers gently pulling his valve open.

“Mmm…” he hummed, watching a small amount of his overload dribble out. “the only messy thing I love to see.”

Breakdown sat up a little, looking over his huge chest. “Think it’ll…”

Knockout chuckled, hands rubbing his inner thighs. “I hope so. If not, we can try again until we do get you sparked up.” He stood up properly and leaned forward to kiss Breakdown.


End file.
